


Old Marksmen

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Tales of Vesparia
Genre: Cute, Gen, Glasses, Headaches, Reading, Short, Spoilers but not, eyesight, old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: When Raven's head endlessly pounds with aging aches, Patty has his back.
Relationships: Patty Fluer & Raven
Kudos: 2





	Old Marksmen

**Author's Note:**

> My brother loves these two and this is a little thing a I wrote for him. Enjoy!

Raven groaned from the ground he had currently labeled as a bed. His hand held a peice of paper, fluttering in the gentle breeze. He clamped his eyes shut as his head pulsed with a headache, believing he was on his own until a blonde pirate girl aproached him. "What be the matter, Raven?"

"Aughhh, my head hurts..." Raven complained, grip tightening to crumple the culprit. Patty looked at him with a worried glance, taking a seat by his side. Even with the bit of company, Raven's head felt all that much better. He winced as another throb resounded with his pulse. Well, slightly better.

"Ye be alright, me heartie?" Patty questioned glancing over to what he held in his hand. It was the instructions for a new arte, and when the old man had been struggling to read it with his aging eyesight, his head began to pound with aches.

"Ah, don't worry yerself over me, darlin'," Raven assured, his mind drifting from the pains. "'Sides, this old man has been through his share of pain, what's a little more? Hell, I've been through death and back. This is nothi--" he tensed, his eyes tearing up as he squeezed them shut harder. Just a little while longer, and it would go away.

Patty bit her lip. "Aye. By chance ye be mistaken... I'll be back quicker then ye can call a fish in the sea!" The little girl ran off to Karol, her braids trailing behind her. Without a word, she retrieved something from the boy's bag, rushing back to the pained man's side. "Here ye be."

Raven opened his eyes just a slit, spotting Patty with a pair of glasses looking comically big in her tiny hands. "Now why d'ya have these, Patty?" Raven questioned, accepting the offering.

"Aifread had 'em. But I ain't needed 'em no longer, since now I'm a beautiful young lass!" Patty winked a baby blue eye at him as he set the glasses on his face, grey-green eyes shooting wide.

"Thank ya dearly, Patty! If I wasn't in love with Judith darlin', I'd kiss ya right now!" Raven cheered as he looked over the wrinkled page in his just as wrinkled hands. "Aha, lookit what I can do!"

The dark-skinned man jumped up to his feet, shooting Love Shot into the air to cure him of his headache. The arrow split in two, curing Patty of any little damages she had received, giggling out, "Anything for a good mate, Raven!"


End file.
